jm_thomas_and_the_magic_railroadfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady
Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of the Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. She is one of the main characters in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Bio Lady is a magical steam engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. With her use of special coal, she runs on the Magic Railroad spreading gold dust with her special powers and travels to the Island of Sodor and help Thomas defeat Diesel 10. Lady's face only appears when she is on the Island of Sodor. Lady once came to the Island of Sodor a long time ago, when she was found by Diesel 10, an evil diesel engine who wanted to destroy her. Lady and Burnett both ran away from Diesel 10, but during the chase, Burnett used up all her coal and made her go too fast, causing Diesel 10 to catch up and crash her. Lady was taken back to Muffle Mountain and stored inside Burnett's workshop, where he tried desperately to restore her to working order, but he did not have the right coal to make her steam. Years later, Lady was still out of service, and without her, the Magic Railroad began to lose its magic. That all changed when Lily, Burnett's granddaughter, and Thomas brought a truck of coal from Sodor to Muffle Mountain, which proved to be the coal necessary to make her steam. Lady came back to life and returned to Sodor, where she was once again chased by Diesel 10. Lady, Burnett and Thomas successfully managed to escape Diesel 10, and she gave the Conductor Family the gold dust they needed. Trivia * Lady has a coupling on her back, but not on her front. * Lady's face is only visible on Sodor. * Originally Lady was not going to have a speaking role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her only way of communicating was "telepathy" with Thomas when he was on Muffle Mountain and her whistle. She was later given lines with Britt Allcroft for the voice of Lady to help smooth over cuts made to the film. * One of Lady's models is currently on display in Japan. * One of her concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, with several design changes. Quotes * Burnett Stone: "Well Lady, this is your Shining Time too." * Lady: "With your help!" (Uncut Version) "I hope so!" (Edited Version) - Burnett and Lady, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Thomas: "Lady, you're a Really Helpful Engine!" * Lady: "And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us!" - Thomas and Lady, Thomas and the Magic Railroad Gallery of Lady Lady in Burnett's workshop.png|Lady faceless in Burnett's workshop Lady on the Magic Railroad faceless.png|Lady on the Magic Railroad, faceless Lady on the Magic Railroad.png|Lady on the Magic Railroad Lady coming out of the Magic Buffers.png|Lady coming out of the Magic Buffers Lady surprised.jpg|Lady scared Lady chased.png|Lady running from Diesel 10 Lady and Thomas.png|Lady and Thomas after the chase Lady and Thomas together.jpg|Thomas and Lady together Lady's model.png|Lady's model Lady's faceless model.jpg|Lady's faceless full-scale model Lady TATMR.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad cartoon promo